Reminiscencia
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Respiras, no sabes donde estás. El cielo yace sobre ti junto con las luminosas estrellas. Tus recuerdos están rotos, te aferras a ellos. Tu mente está confundida, ellos dicen que hablas sola pero... ¿es posible hablar sola cuando él está a tu lado? Lo ves siempre, él es un demonio que cuida de tus espaldas... Ellos dicen que el ha muerto, pero tú sigues viéndolo a cada minuto.


**Reminiscencia**

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la trama es de mi completa autoría. Para mejor lectura del fic, se recomienda escuchar "Helena" de My Chemical Romance.

* * *

 _Saltas y saltas. La lluvia cae sobre tu rostro y parece esconder tus lágrimas. Las ocultas bien en la oscuridad, brincas y brincas esquivando charquitos pero Hinata ¿acaso no sabes danzar con la lluvia?_

 **. . .**

El único recuerdo que regresa a tu mente fue el de hace unos instantes, apenas un momento atrás estabas llevando a tu amor platónico hacia su casa. No era novedad aquello, fuiste siempre la mejor amiga.

Naruto Uzumaki se había tomado copas de más, roto por el rechazo de aquella mujer de ojos verdes, la mujer que tanto ama. Aquello te dolía, ciertamente no podías evitar sentir que tu corazón se rompiera cada que Naruto te la mencionaba y sus planes de cómo conquistaría a Sakura Haruno y que esta vez —sí, esta vez— ella le haría caso.

Todo era un jodido círculo en donde Naruto no retornaba, siempre terminaba en el mismo bar, emborrachado y con lágrimas en los ojos. Tú, Hinata, siempre contestabas sus llamadas y te dirigías hacia donde estaba él. Lo mirabas con una profunda tristeza y lo cargabas —más bien, arrastrabas— hacia tu automóvil. Ahí, te dedicabas a admirarlo por algunos minutos, incluso te habías aprendido las marcas de su rostro y las finas hebras de su rubio cabello.

Sí, tú lo conocías mejor que nadie en todo el universo. Siempre la que terminaba con una resaca emocional y un dolor trágico en el pecho fuiste tú al ver su estado de desamor y desamparo. Lo que darías tú por ser la dueña de su corazón, lo que hubieras dado por una sola oportunidad.

Pero… _¿Qué pasó?_

No tienes muchos recuerdos al respecto, simplemente pasó en un momento, pero… _¿qué fue?_

Te levantas, el mundo parece ser igual. Hay una calle estrecha y vacía, demasiado. Hay oscuridad en el cielo y la lluvia ya no está, no hay rastro de humedad. Aquello te desconcierta, _¿dónde estás?_

Caminas algunos metros, te orientas de forma torpe, pues no parece que la calle vaya a dirigir a ningún lado. Supones —en tus pensamientos— que estás en un sueño muy profundo. No le tomas importancia, ya te ha pasado antes así que despertaras y la vida volverá a ser la misma: el mismo trabajo, el mismo desayuno, la misma rutina. Lo mismo de lo mismo.

El cielo es oscuro con tonos azules. Hay miles de estrellas en el firmamento. La calle no tiene fin, no hay personas a las cuales acudir. Sin embargo, en el horizonte divisas lo que se asemeja a un cielo rojo, tonos naranjas adornan aquel paisaje que te da escalofríos. Mientras caminas, la temperatura incrementa, empiezas a sudar y a cansarte. Te detienes, quieres salir ya de ese sueño.

 _Nadie aparece, nadie acude a ti._

Lloras, comienzas a soltar tus lágrimas. Caen y caen, no parecen querer detenerse. Puedes oír el sonido de tu corazón quebrarse y también el de tus lágrimas hacer contacto con el pavimento. Magnifico sea el efecto de la gravedad que permite que esas cosas sucedan.

—Tsk.

Volteas, ese sonido no lo habías escuchado antes. Entonces ves una silueta en medio de la calle, mira hacia el cielo. No lo reconoces desde la lejanía así que te acercas, tus pies se mueven inquietos. No te molesta el calor en ese momento, si esa persona es real quieres aferrarte a él y preguntarle donde estás y qué ha pasado con los demás.

—Hola—dices tartamudeando, con las manos atrás de tu espada y las mejillas sonrojadas—, ¡hola!

Él parece notarte y voltea.

No lo puedes creer, _es él._

Ya lo habías visto antes, él es el mejor amigo de Naruto. Pocas veces han cruzado palabras ustedes dos, él es tan frío y parece tener pocos amigos y tú, realmente no estabas interesada en interactuar mucho con las personas.

—¿Hinata?—él parpadea confundido—, ¿qué…?

—Sasuke…—dices en voz baja, estás confundida. Tu cabeza da vueltas— _¿dónde estamos?_

Sasuke ahora te mira, fija su vista en ti. Nunca te habías tomado el tiempo de observar aquellos ojos negros. Sí, escuchaste por ahí que sus orbes oscuros atraían a las mujeres.

Sasuke, él es el rival de Naruto. Siempre escuchaste de Naruto que Sasuke era su modelo a seguir y que él era el mejor, pero que a su vez él tenía algo que él nunca podría tener.

—¿Qué es?—le habías preguntado en aquella ocasión, estaban en un bar. Él sentado sosteniendo una botella y tarareando una canción triste.

—Sakura lo ama—te respondió.

Tus ojos se abrieron en aquel momento y sentiste su pena. Era doloroso amar a alguien y no poder tener su amor, que esa persona no te notara y te rechazara. Peor, en tu caso Hinata no podías hacer nada pues por más que intentaras conocer personas nuevas el recuerdo de Naruto llegaba una y otra vez. Sus llamadas de emergencia entraban la mayor parte del tiempo en las madrugadas. Sí, no podías escapar de Naruto porque él te necesitaba _como amiga_ y tú a él lo necesitabas _como hombre._

—Hinata—Sasuke dice tu nombre, fuerte y profundo—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo… No lo sé.

—Si esto es un sueño, debe ser el más patético de mi vida—murmura Sasuke, pero claramente puedes escucharlo.

—Hace un momento—explicas—, estaba con Naruto-kun pero… no recuerdo más, estaba lloviendo y yo…

Sientes un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La sujetas y te arrodillas al piso.

—¿Hinata?—Sasuke te sostiene y te mira con un deje de preocupación.

Lo recuerdas todo.

 _Naruto estaba ebrio y tú estabas dolida. Una triste canción de amor sonaba en la radio y condujiste hacia su casa. La lluvia caía sobre la ciudad, y hacía mucho frío. Poca visibilidad y tenías mucho sueño._

 _De repente, te viste envuelta en un caos. Hiciste una maniobra en el volante. No escuchaste más la triste canción de amor y terminaste por chocar el automóvil contra un árbol._

 _—_ _¡Hinata!—Naruto te movía desesperado y te llamaba desde la lejanía—, ¡Hinata despierta!_

—Sasuke…

—Hmp. Sí eres rara—dice él cruzando tus brazos—, te desmayaste.

—Creo que tuve un accidente—dices asustada y temblando.

—Si es de ese modo… Podríamos estar muertos.

—¿Qué? Yo no quiero morir.

—Todo se ve claro desde aquí—comenta—, este debe ser el cielo y lo que está allá—señala hacia el lugar de cielos rojos— debe ser el infierno.

—No, no. Imposible.

—Seguramente recogías a Naruto de sus borracheras, ¿cierto?

—Tú… ¿cómo sabes eso?

—Nunca me respondió… No es novedad que él te llamaba a ti porque siempre estuviste enamorada de Naruto.

—¿Qué?—Hinata se siente a enrojecer—, ¿tú …?

—Yo te había visto ya Hinata, siempre mirabas a Naruto entre clases. Eras la primera en querer ayudarlo y tus estúpidas mejillas se coloreaban de rojo cuando él se te acercaba.

—Fui muy obvia…

—Pero él nunca se dio cuenta. Tiempos escolares, ¿cuánto ha pasado, diez años?

—Naruto no está enamorado de mí—dices con dolor—, él siempre ha querido y amado a Sakura.

—Alguien en su sano juicio se enamoraría de ti—Sasuke mira al cielo y ve aquellas hermosas estrellas—, de cualquier manera esto ya es otro mundo.

—Sasuke… ¿tú como llegaste aquí?

Él ahora parece bajar la mirada y cambia el semblante por uno frío, aquél que siempre viste en él.

—Me suicidé.

Abres tus ojos en conmoción y sueltas un grito de sorpresa.

—¿Tú? Pero… ¿por qué?

—Las apariencias siempre engañan Hinata. Mi vida no fue perfecta, y tengo algo que se llama trastorno límite de la personalidad. Además que desde el asesinato de mis padres he tenido depresión. Ser feliz por consecuencia de los medicamentos no es algo que me satisfaga. ¿Qué es la felicidad? La imipramina. ¿Qué significa ser feliz? Tomar tus pastillas. ¿Qué significa dolor? No sé, el dolor me ha acompañado toda mi vida.

—Sasuke…

—Le llamé a Naruto—dice—, pero él no me respondió. Supongo debía estar borracho o incluso fue en el momento en que chocaron. No hubo respuesta, si Naruto hubiera respondido esa llamada tal vez yo estaría internado una vez más en ese hospital.

Se quedan en silencio, tanto tú como él no tienen nada por decirse.

—Te he observado Hinata—Sasuke rompe el silencio—, ¿por qué te aferras a alguien imposible?

No dices nada pues sabe que tiene razón.

—Está bien si no respondes, sólo que ahora que estamos aquí quizá nuestras memorias puedan ser borradas para siempre.

—¿Crees que sea eso posible?

—Sí, esto debe ser una mera coincidencia, no tiene sentido—alza sus hombros sin interés alguno—, supongo que debemos decirnos adiós.

—¿Adiós? Tú… ¿estarás bien?—Sasuke no responde, él sólo asiente— .En ese caso, adiós Sasuke.

—Hinata, tú… Eres una gran persona. En el fondo siempre me agradaste.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 _—_ _Ya les dije—Naruto cierra sus ojos y aprieta sus puños—, ella me recogía del bar. Hinata no estaba en estado de ebriedad._

 _Los oficiales asienten al tiempo que cierran sus respectivos expedientes. Prometen volver por una nueva declaración._

 _—_ _Vaya que esto es problemático—Shikamaru, abogado de Naruto lo defiende—, fue la lluvia la que ocasionó el accidente. Pueden ver las cámaras de la región de Okama y se darán cuenta que Hinata Hyuga no conducía a exceso de velocidad. Los estudios revelan que no había alcohol en su sangre._

 _—_ _Esto es demasiado—dice Naruto—, Sasuke está muerto… Hinata no despierta, yo…_

 _—_ _No tuviste la culpa—susurra Shikamaru por lo bajo—, las cosas se han vuelto oscuras desde el accidente._

Escuchas sonidos, voces lejanas que mencionan tu nombre. Abres tus ojos, sientes de nuevo que tu cuerpo regresara a la vida, pero… ¿quién eres? ¿qué eres?

—Hinata Hyuga—murmuras—, soy Hinata.

Dos hombres te miran con sorpresa. Uno de ellos —de ojos azules— sonríe con felicidad y te abraza, ante el regaño del otro sujeto de piel morena.

—¡Has despertado Hinata, despertaste!

Hombres de batas blancas se acercan a ti y monitorean algo en una pantalla que está justo a tu lado. Te preguntan cosas, no sabes que responder.

—Debemos esperar un poco—le comenta el doctor al chico de ojos azules—, puede que esté desconcertada.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke?—preguntas sin emoción alguna—, ¿Sasuke?

—Hinata, soy yo, Naruto—dice el de ojos azules—, ¿no me recuerdas?

—¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

—Disculpe—el doctor se dirige al hombre que se hace llamar Naruto—, ¿quién es Sasuke?

Naruto traga saliva y mira hacia el piso.

—Era mi mejor amigo, él ha muerto, falleció hace una semana.

Escuchas aquellas palabras y las finas lágrimas comienzan a brotar de tu rostro.

—¡Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!

—¿Eran muy cercanos?—pregunta el doctor al aire.

—No—dice Naruto con seriedad—, ellos no solían hablarse. Sasuke no era un sujeto de muchos amigos y ella es muy tímida.

 ** _. . ._**

—Hinata-chan.

Ayame Aoria se dirige a ti, es una psiquiatra del Hospital de Konoha. No le respondes. Tú miras el cielo infinito.

—Sasuke dice que el cielo es un lugar muy grande y lleno de alegría—dices—, realmente siento felicidad de que él haya encontrado paz, aunque… creo lo extraño.

—Hina-chan, ¿dónde viste a Sasuke?

—Está junto a ti Ayame, él está conmigo siempre.

Ayame suspira y anota en su libreta un par de cosas. No es un buen pronóstico.

—Si Sasuke hablara contigo, ¿me lo dirías Hinata?

—Sí, aunque… no puedo decirte todo.

—¿Por qué?

—Él no confía en los demás, sólo confía en mí.

Ayame se despide de ti y tú sigues mirando el cielo azul. Naruto va a visitarte a diario y te lleva flores de colores. Él dice que eran tus favoritas. No le dices nada, él no te da buena espina.

—¿Hinata?

Sasuke está frente a ti y te mira realmente preocupado. Acaricia tu cabello con suavidad y abre sus labios lentamente.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Estoy bien Sasuke—respondes al tiempo que sujetas una de sus manos—, ellos no me entienden. Dicen que estás muerto Sasuke, ¿por qué dicen eso si yo puedo verte?

—Hinata…

—Yo no lo entiendo. Ese que se dice llamar Naruto me trae flores y dice que yo siempre cuidaba de él. Yo no lo recuerdo. Sólo recuerdo mi nombre y tu nombre. Yo únicamente quiero verte a ti. Ellos no me interesan.

—Hinata, yo realmente no…

—Sasuke, ¿cuándo veremos el cielo estrellado? Quiero ver las estrellas y jugar con ellas.

—Eso no podrá ser—te dice mientras besa tu mejilla—, perdiste tus memorias Hinata y estás confundiendo la realidad.

—Sasuke, ¿por qué empiezas a hablar como esos hombres de batas blancas? Ellos dicen que he perdido la razón y murmuran que tengo algo, pero yo no sé de qué hablan. Yo me siento bien, estoy bien cuando te veo. Tú siempre estás detrás de las personas. Dicen que hablo sola, pero eso no es cierto porque yo hablo contigo entonces… ¿qué está mal?

—Hinata, yo no estoy vivo. Yo morí en el momento en que decidí oprimir el gatillo de la pistola.

Sasuke te envuelve entre sus brazos y tú lloras, lloras mucho. Las lágrimas fluyen y no comprendes nada de lo que sucede, Sasuke a veces te juega bromas raras, ¿verdad?

—Pero los vivos hablan con los vivos—tomas tu cabeza entre tus manos y sonríes—, te gusta mucho jugar conmigo Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué?

 ** _._**

—Hinata realmente no está bien—le comenta el doctor Watanabe a Naruto—, nos es desconocido el motivo por el cuál ella actúa de esa forma. Parece un desajuste importante en su personalidad. Ayame Aoria nuestra psiquiatra de confianza está determinando qué ocurrió.

—Ella no solía hablarle a Sasuke, un par de veces a lo mucho. No entiendo porque parece conocerlo tan bien es como si…

—¿No fueron amantes o amigos en secreto?—sugiere el doctor.

—No, lo dudo… Ella, yo… Me avergüenza mucho decir esto pero ella me amaba. Quizá siempre lo supe pero fui un tonto. Uno es estúpido cuando ama a otra persona ¿verdad?

 ** _. . ._**

Miras paredes blancas y juegas con ellas. Saltas y saltas como un pequeño conejo que no conoce la libertad. Besas a Sasuke en el suelo.

—Sasuke, Sasuke—cantas para él—, ¿por qué estás tan serio?

Él frunce el ceño y cruza sus brazos.

—Cada que dices mi nombre no me dejas descansar Hinata. ¿Podrías olvidarme y…?

—No Sasuke-kun, yo nunca te dejaré en paz.

Sasuke suspira y sonríe.

 _"_ _Y todas las cosas que ni siquiera me dijiste y todas las sonrisas que siempre están persiguiéndome. Nunca volverás a casa, nunca volverás a casa. Y todas las heridas que siempre me dejarán cicatrices, por todos los fantasmas que nunca van a atraparme…"_

—Hinata, seré el demonio que cuide tus espaldas.

—Sasuke-kun…—sonríes, tu corazón late frenéticamente. Te aferras a su regazo y tocas cada parte de él, realmente lo necesitas más que a nadie en este mundo.

Naruto observa desde el espejo de una sola dirección tu rostro. Tú no lo ves, pero él a ti sí. Se abraza a sí mismo y suelta algunas lágrimas de dolor.

—No se puede hacer nada por ella—comenta el doctor—, podríamos intentar…

—No, está bien—responde Naruto con seriedad, borrando cualquier sonrisa existente de su rostro—, ella es feliz en ese estado ¿verdad?

El doctor asiente.

—Si la felicidad es hablar con una persona muerta… Entonces ella está feliz.

—Nunca entenderé como es que se hablaron, no lo comprendo.

—Cuando la trajeron al Hospital, ella había sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Realmente es un milagro que ella siga viva.

—Pero… ¿merecía esto?

—Es una pregunta muy subjetiva señor Uzumaki.

—¿Cree que pueda hablar con ella? ¿Cree que pueda pasar de este espejo de una sola dirección para así ver el rostro de mi mejor amiga? ¿Sabe? Ella siempre cuidó de mí, es irónico. Cuando yo me enfermaba, ella hacia sopa caliente. Si me emborrachaba ella iba por mí al bar. Si me cortaba intentando cocinar curaba mis heridas. Verla así me da…

—Está bien—dice el doctor Watanabe—, puedes ver a Hinata.

Naruto ahora te observa. Tu mirada se encuentra con la de él, sin embargo, tú estás más concentrada abrazando a Sasuke y oliendo su pecho.

—¿Hinata?—te mira horrorizado, no entiende que haces—, ¿qué tienes?

—Nos estás interrumpiendo—responde molesta—, a Sasuke no le gusta tu presencia.

—Sasuke está muerto, ¡muerto!

—Mientes, él está abrazándome en este momento. Sasuke es real.

Naruto se aleja de ti y cierra aquella puerta café.

Naruto no regresa.

Eventualmente los días pasan y estos se convierten en meses y estos en años.

Sasuke siempre está contigo, no comprendes a las demás personas pero eso no importa si él está contigo.

—¿Sabes?—te dice él un día—, creo que aquel día cruzamos el infierno y por eso este es nuestro castigo.

—¿De qué hablas Sasuke-kun?

—No lo recuerdas Hinata pero ese día había una calle larga y estrecha. Yo estaba más del lado del infierno que del cielo, pero tú me seguiste. Te aferraste a mi sombra y cruzaste esa línea entre el cielo y el infierno. ¿Este es nuestro castigo?

—¿Amar es un castigo Sasuke-kun?

—No, no lo es.

—Entonces está bien.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Gracias a todas las personas que lean este fic! Se los agradezco de ante mano. Ya tenía mucho tiempo sin publicar algo SasuHina, ¿un año, quizá? Aproveché que la página SasuHina lanzó un concurso de fics SasuHina (OS) y me animé, así que aquí está. La trama surgió de la nada, realmente no esperaba hacer algo tan... ¿extraño?

Si se lo preguntan, sí, Hinata quedó trastornada por el golpe que sufrió en el accidente automovilístico. Asimismo, Sasuke sí se suicidó.

Sin más, si les gustó, si no les gustó sean libres de comentar. Se los agradeceré mucho, un review siempre me anima.

Me despido, saludos.

Blossom Lu.


End file.
